Iron S4 Eyes
by eXtraNIo
Summary: hi everybody! Well, i love this game and this story it's to story contest by alaplaya... I'm sorry, i'm not speak english so it's kinda hard understan me -.- ... but the story was translated by a friend who speak very well emglish, so it's OK. Enjoy!


S4 League – Contest story

Ophelia is a common virus, originated from the ancient civilization described in the binary code known as _Code Zerone_. Only thing is, she – unlike other virus from that age – happens to be self-conscious. She actually seeks to become a user (a "real person") and to do that, she wants to obtain the source that feeds this civilization: the moonlight. Yet the source guardian, Lilith, would not allow it. After a arduous battle, Lilith triumphs over the virus and chains her to a dark tower, where the moonlight would never meet her, for all eternity.

The years passed, and after centuries of waiting, an unknown user sets Ophelia free. She was weakened and feeble, though, after being kept away from the source for so much time, and the only way she would survive was to consume part of the energy of her user – her protector.

The main continent had long stopped any research regarding the _Code Zerone_… but there was a young man who wouldn't give up just yet. The code only existed in tiny fragment around the red – pieces that the young, ambitious man had been collecting along the years. Finally he considered them to be enough, gathered all the fragments together and recreated its weaponry. He hadn't been able to discover the mother source for these weapons, and as such, to his great chagrin, he had no way of reproducing their true potential. But it wasn't long until he discovered his unfinished weapons were still much more powerful than any others, and it was this knowledge which fueled his next decision: he would get his hands on the stone plates - by force, if necessary.

He had more money than he'd never know what to do with, so hiring mercenaries was not a problem, nor was a mystery the code's hiding place. In mere weeks he'd amassed an army of ferocious men equipped with the very same weapons he'd created – and with them he marched towards his target.

He had many encounters with S4 along the way: they weren't going to give up the code without a fight. The users were well trained and armed, but their strength and prowess could not equal that of the new weapons' might. When everything seemed lost, an unlikely ally rose to help them – Lilith. She had kept a close eye on the ambitious man, knowing all too well what he sought to obtain. And yet she could not reveal her identity, for if that man were to discover her relationship with the code, with the source he'd do anything to get…

She was powerful, but not powerful enough. After practically obliterating the hired army, her strength failed her at the most important second – and that was all the young man needed to use his most powerful weapon. He had won, and the stone plates were his prize.

He analyzed the code together with his team, only to find nothing more than architectural designs, clothing patterns and a detailed description of the functionality and damage capabilities of the weapons. The source itself, though, remained a secret.

One day, the young man received the visit of two particular individuals. He'd heard rumor about them, whispers from the net describing the unparalleled strength of the player and their childlike companion. The visitors were Ophelia and Unknown. She came to offer him a deal: reveal the location of the source and what he ought to do to get it in exchange of two conditions: The first one was for her to be considered a full-fledged user and to void her virus status. The young man accepted his rapidly – he considered it a foolish condition. He second one was a little harder to accept: Ophelia wanted complete control over the guardian Lilith, once she were beaten. He didn't immediately agree, as he'd found in Lilith a worthy opponent and wished to obtain her cooperation in training his men, but Ophelia would hear nothing of that. She wanted to repay Lilith all the suffering and pain she'd caused her in the past.

Once the deal was sealed, Ophelia said: _"Lilith is the one responsible of guarding the Moon, the energy source of the Zerone civilization. Her key will allow you to trigger an ancient machine, that inyects energy into selected objects. This key is the only item capable of absorbing the energy on its own, for it was created out of the Moon itself. If you wish to acquire the source of the power of Zerone… you will have to take it from her."_


End file.
